In Between a Dream and a Miracle
by nooneushudknow
Summary: While Merlin is hunting with Arthur and the knights, he encounters something he never would have expected. Takes place shortly after Merlin becomes Arthur's servant. Inspired by the graphic made by Wil1969.


If there was something Merlin was going to learn from this trip, it was to _never_ go overnight hunting with Arthur. Or more like, never try to talk back to Arthur again. Who knew that one word could get one forced into going along on a trip to the middle of nowhere? It felt like a day ago when Merlin walked through the gates of Camelot, wondering what would become of his future, and here he was, camping outside with a royal prat who was barking orders at him. What a transformation that was.

It was a total pain, the last couple of days. Polishing Arthur's armor, cleaning the stables, and the occasional toss to the stocks: Merlin wondered how anyone could have the patience to deal with it. He was positive Arthur didn't even want him as a servant, so why did Uther have to make such a quick decision? Was he really that desperate to find a manservant for Arthur? Maybe all the other ones had quit due to the total lack of consideration on Arthur's part. How many servants could he have possibly gone through?

Though it was intriguing to think of how many poor souls could have previously dealt with the prince, Merlin knew he still had his job to do. Merlin checked over by a tree trunk and carefully examined the broken branches surrounding it. It was hard to determine what wood would be good to start a fire, especially when Merlin never set up a bonfire for a whole squad of knights before.

He picked up a fairly thick piece of branch and struggled to carry it under his shoulder. Merlin wondered why he, a scrawny, thin boy, was the one to find firewood, alone, out of all the strong knights waiting to show off their strength. He could barely pick up Arthur's armor!

When Merlin finally found his balance, he wobbled forward, failing to keep up right. As Merlin was about to take another careful step, he realized that he was close to stepping his foot in clear water. He placed his foot away from the water and lifted his head to find a small pond lying in front of him.

Before he could resist himself, Merlin dropped the broad stick and swiftly placed his hands in the water and quickly checked it to make sure it was healthy. Merlin thanked his mother silently for leaving him in the care of a physician. When he noticed it was good, he cupped his hands into the water and sipped it from his palms. If anyone deserved a little break, it was Merlin.

The first word that came to Merlin's mind when the water made its way to his lips was _more_. In less than a heartbeat, Merlin continuously brought more water to his mouth, letting it slip down his throat in pleasure.

As Merlin was about to take another swig for the umpteenth time, a neigh boomed in his ears. He froze, uncertain if he should move. The horses, as Merlin recalled, were tied by the camp. Unless one of them escaped, but Arthur was pretty excellent at tying, not that Merlin was pleased to admit it.

Before he made his final decision, he felt a poke on the small of his back. He yelped and jumped forward, turning rapidly in the process to see the cause of the poke. When he turned around, his eyes widened. In front of him, was a beautiful white horse with a long horn, only waiting to stab Merlin in the eye.

Merlin blinked, too confused to function what exactly was in front of him. His mother would tell him stories about creatures like these, but never had he imagined encountering one.

"A unicorn," he couldn't help but to whisper in wonder. Almost immediately, it lifted its head and stared at Merlin. Sure there were drawings of such creatures, but he never imagined one to be this beautiful.

He slowly rose to his feet, making special caution of the beast's horn. The unicorn followed his movements, refusing to break eye contact.

Out of curiosity, Merlin reached his hand out, leaving enough space between his palm and the unicorn. It tilted its head, as if questioning what Merlin was trying to do.

To answer the silent question, Merlin placed his hand over the horse's nose and started petting it softly. Realizing what he was doing, the unicorn began sniffing Merlin's other palm in a friendly gesture.

Merlin couldn't resist but to stare into the beautiful animal's eyes. The moonlight reflected in them, giving a spark to the darkness within them. It almost reminded him of what his mother said: _"Though the future cannot be seen, there will always be some light leading you to the right path._"

Before Merlin could observe anymore of its stunning features, a voice came from behind him.

"Merlin!"

Merlin glanced over his shoulder, but when he looked back, the unicorn was already gone.

"Merlin, you realize you look like a complete idiot right now, don't you?"

Merlin completely forgot that his hands were still in the air, as if the horse was still there. Embarrassed, He shoved his hands at his sides, waiting for Arthur to criticize him.

"And where is the firewood?"

Merlin sheepishly nodded towards the branch while Arthur looked down and raised an eyebrow. He glanced up at Merlin with displeasure.

"You had one hour, and this is all you could find?"

"It's all I can carry, Arthur."

"Sire."

"_Sire._"

Arthur nodded at the correction and began walking into the forest. Before Arthur was completely engulfed by the shadows of the trees, Merlin heard Arthur muttering under his breath.

"I swear, it will take a dream or a miracle to get that servant to do one job right."

_Or maybe it'll take somewhere in between,_ Merlin thought. _Just like what it took to see what I just saw._

**The End**


End file.
